


Always Something There To Remind Me

by QuiteRightToo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteRightToo/pseuds/QuiteRightToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes mortality isn't something you want to face, even if it's not your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Something There To Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my friends lunaseemoony and uncensored-and-psychotic for betaing for me.

Sometimes he feels it when they're at some grand ball after saving a plate several lightyears from her home.

Sometimes he feels it after a particularly rough adventure which ends in them sharing a bed.

Sometimes he feels it when he's grunting into her neck and her nails are raking marks down his back as their ecstasy reaches its peak together.

That's when it hits him, the grief and the reality of the situation. How she promised him forever, but her forever isn't long enough.


End file.
